The present invention relates to an improved bag holding and loading device for a bagger.
By way of background, in the operation of a bagger, when the supply of bags being filled is exhausted, new bags must be loaded onto the bag holding device. In the past, on certain baggers the bagger had to be shut down to permit the reloading of the bags. This created objectionable "down" time. In order to overcome this shortcoming, various devices have been made to permit loading of bags while the bagger was in operation. Devices of this type are exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,979,879, 3,556,316, 3,590,553, 3,495,378 and 5,249,409. The bag holding and loading device of the present invention is an improvement over those disclosed in the foregoing patents.